The Red Sea
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: The fanfic in which Jack Frost mistakes a red tub for something else...


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/The-Red-Sea-576676958

 **(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to DreamWork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

 **Summary:**

The fanfic in which Jack Frost mistakes a red tub for something else...

* * *

A young platinum blond returns home cradling a bag of groceries like a newborn babe in one arm, while the other drags a sky blue rolling briefcase. She stabilizes the brown sack between her forearm and torso while her right hand works with her apartment keys into the lock.

"Jack, I'm home!" she hollers immediately. She hangs her house keys on one of the hooks located beside the door, then makes her way to the kitchen dining table to drop off her groceries.

"Welcome back, hon," she hears his baritone voice echo from the bathroom, followed by the soft pitter-patter of his feet as he strides his way to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around her waist and brings his lips to her cheek and smiles. "How was work?

"Tiring as usual."

"My poor baby," he coddles teasingly and works his hands up to her tense shoulders. "I suppose a nice hot bath would do?"

"You did that for me?"

"Yup!" he boasts with a toothy grin, "Just now."

"You shouldn't have." She brings a hand to cup his chin and brings her lips to his cheek. "I was just thinking of having one." Her hand returns to the brown sac and digs out a box that resembles an egg carton.

"Woah, Elsa, those are huge eggs. Did you get them from the black market or what?"

The platinum blond giggles, taking his comment in consideration. "It's like an ostrich egg, huh?"

He whips out his phone and types swiftly. "Well ostrich meat is low in calories and full of iron and

other minerals?"

She stares at him stupefied. "Where did you learn that?"

He smiles timidly and answers, "Uh… Internet?"

"Did the internet forget to tell you that it's an egg and not meat?"

He's silent for a solid three seconds and glances back at his phone then back to her. "Right…." Jack drones slowly.

Elsa strides towards the bathroom with her voice increasing, "An ostrich egg is equivalent to two dozen chicken eggs with two thousand calories and packed with protein. It's lower than a chicken egg in cholesterol and a little lower than saturated fat."

"Do I need to ask where you got that?" he bellows while pulling out groceries.

She's walking back to the kitchen and stands before him with a hand on her hip. "What do you think?"

"Internet."

"Mhmm," she hums approvingly. She's helping Jack put away the other provisions and asks,"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'll cook tonight, you go ahead and relax." The albino haired man is already ushering her out of the kitchen before she can complain.

"But-"

"It's fine, I don't mind working twice. Besides, today was your big lecture, right?"

"Well..." she hesitates, but reluctantly caves in. "Alright, if you insist. Thank you, Jack." She parts from him with another chaste kiss to his cheek then bounds towards the tepid room.

She sheds off the articles of clothing like a wilting flower and deposits it in the laundry basket, then eases herself into a heated bath. Elsa basks herself in the gratifying warmth and its sweet, sensual scent. The result is immediate, draining every tension and knots she had acquired over the course of her lecture research. She breathes in deeply and sighs with satisfaction. It is just what she needs, and her sapphire eyes slowly flutter shut to the lulling sound of droplets impacting a fluid surface as if it were a mesmerizing lullaby. Her conscious is fading, but she is unaware of it until a muffled thump breaks the façade. It perks her attention for a moment, and she strains her ears beyond the reverberating, dull plop to hear another response for several seconds before brushing it off as her imagination. A low humming enters and awkwardly mingles with the slow, steady, dull rhythm with gauche, off-beat pauses. Then it was silent, except for the dull splish sound.

"ELSA! OH MY GOD! ELSA?! HEY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" His arms are on her bare shoulder and he's shaking her like a ragdoll in hopes to get a response, because he's seeing a stark crimson color in the water and he has no idea what to do. Throwing the cherry on top of his mountain of concern, his girlfriend isn't responding to any of his anxious inquiries.

His booming voice startles her, and she immediately responds by grabbing his hands and shrieks, "WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Then she meets his shrunken cerulean irises in enlarged eyes. Elsa's mind is spinning and still registering what is going on when his arms encircle around her and he brings her against his chest. The platinum blond is still disoriented, but when she hears the tumultuous waves crash against and away from her and a sudden draft, she shrieks. Her albino captor releases her in startled bafflement, giving leverage for Elsa to push him away and connect his dampen, slick form to the marble ground. She turns away with her arms protectively crossing over her female anatomy.

"GET OUT!"

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN THE TUB? ARE YOU HURT?!"

"NO! JACK, I'm taking a bath here! Get out of here you pervert!"

He grabs ahold of her shoulder and turns her to face him when a plastic bottle meets his line of vision, followed by another. He raises an arm to protect his face from the sudden ambush of toiletries.

"GET OUT!"

He stands up and retreats hollering out, "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANATION TO TELL ME LATER!" as he exits the door.

* * *

After a good ten minutes, Elsa exits the bathroom and seats herself beside the frost haired albino dressed in a fluffy robe and arms folded across her chest. "It's that carton I showed you earlier."

"So…" his baritone voice stretches the vowel, "You mean to tell me, you were having some sort of bloody sacrifice in the tub?'

"It's a bath bomb," she exasperates. She knows his mind is getting freaky ideas after watching a number of American Horror Stories from the previous days. His befuddled expression doesn't change, however, and she sighs before elaborating. "It's practically a bubble bath. The one I used is pomegranate and it was just happenstance that the color is red."

"So you weren't acting out as a medium for spiritual beings?"

She flushes, much to her chagrin. "I was falling asleep."

"So it's a good thing I came in to rescue you, right?" he grins victoriously.

She swallows her correction because she's too tired to feud with him, and settles with a nod.

"Does that mean I get my reward?" There's a mischievous glint emerging from his sky blue irises, and a suggestive ambiance smoldering his charming half grin.

The young woman is silent for a moment, then a forceful impact connects to his face.

"Hey! You broke my smolder!"

"You need to stop hanging around Eugene," Elsa comments disappointingly as she stands to her feet and exits to their bedroom.

"Elsa!" he cries out with wounded-pride.

The platinum blond hollers back, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight to think about what you've done."

"Does that mean you're abandoning me?" Jack inquires with a forlorn tone.

He hears her chiming laugh echo from the hallway, and then the lights turn off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Old one-shot I wrote way back months ago. I decided to bring it back just for laughs (because this was my attempt at humor). Also, I should have started submitting last week, but finals are here and I can only submit what I got T.T**

 **I'll be back with more ML and Jelsa after final exams :3**


End file.
